User blog:BatmanTDI/Our Total Drama Roleplay: Season Ten
Well, we have gone through eight seasons, and are about to start our ninth. That's pretty good if I say so myself. Now, normally these blogs wouldn't come out until the season before it has at least started, but we need to get a whole cast of Original Characters done! Now, this is NOT the suggestion blog. We have not picked a location, theme or even the title of the dang season, so save your suggestions for when we post the suggestions blog. Original Character Application So, I bet a lot of you skipped my intro and came here. So, here I will explain what you need to put for your character! Name:Okay, pretty easy, what is your characters name? Age:Your gonna be sixteen, this is honestly just my way to see who read this. So put 16. Role:Okay, this one I'll take the time to tell you about all your options. #Hero: Basically a good guy, who does heroic deeds, and is a nice person. #Anti-Hero: A hero will less heroic quality's, so basically someone who you can't say is a villain, but isnt the most heroic. #Anti-Villain: A villain with less villainess quality's, basically a Courtney or Gwen, there not awful, but no heroes. #Villain: Pretty simple, the bad guys, I think I don't need to say much. Now, you can also add these, but they are not needed, and not every character will have them. #Protagonist:The Gwen of TDI, not a hero, but they rival the person who try' to play the big villain. For example, Gru was the protagonist in Despicable Me, yet not a hero. Most protagonist are heroes. #Antagonist:The person who try's to play the puppet master. Pretty simple, if your an antagonist you try to control the game. Three Words to describe you:Pretty simple, sum it up in three words. Total Drama Contestant Most like: Okay, if you don't RP with us normally, you can put (Show) (insertcharacter), or if you know our characters you can put (Rp) (insertcharacter). Now PLEASE, don't mirror a contestant. We want new OC's, but TD has had a lot of people, so just tell us what type of game you will be playing. Short History: In like three sentences tell us about the character, this will take the place of audition. Picture/description: Pictures are NOT needed, and having a picture will NOT give you a better chance of getting in. If you have it, great, if you don't, just tell us briefly how they look. So here is an example of how it will look Name: Sally Sue Age:Sixteen Role:Hero Three Words to Describe You:Nice, Smart, Shy. Total Drama Contestant Most Like: (rp) Bridgette Short History:Sally grew up in a small town up in Canada. She didn't have many friends, and never dreamed of leaving her town. That is until her Mother got sick, and she tried to make money to save her, and she resorted to Total Drama to get the money to save her mother. Description Sally is blond with many freckles on her face, she is pretty short, and by the way she dress's, you can tell she doesn't have many friends. She has a retro style, and always has a big smile on her face. So there is an example, don't make it as generic though. PLEASE Please, try to come up with new characters, that arnt in many other things. We want characters for this RP, and we would appreciate it if you used characters for this RP, and only this RP. It would be really helpful. Amount per person You can submit two people, however, you may only get one in. We may have to gender bender, or change them a little bit to get a well rounded cast, but the core of the characters will never change. So have fun making them! The application might be a little long, but most of it should't me hard. Category:Blog posts